The Aftermath: Quiet In My Town
by NoxB
Summary: A few hours after the finale Battle of Hogwarts, George Weasley ponders on what will become of him after the death of his twin.  Songfic set to Quiet In My Town by The Civil Twilight.


**Hello!**

**This is my first try at a song fiction. A few days ago I was looking through some old files of mine and I found a fanfiction I wrote three years ago and it was just very badly written (English is my third language after all!) so I decided to rewrite it and I had the idea of changing the format into a song fic.**  
><strong>I hope you will like it! Please review so I know what I need to work on!<strong>

**I would suggest you read this while listening to the song Quiet In My Town by The Civil Twilight, that's what I was doing while writing it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or song lyrics!**

* * *

><p>It was the end, the end of it all; Voldemort was gone and would no longer come back. All he could see around him was beaming faces, except perhaps his little sister Ginny whose head was resting on her mother's shoulder, silent tears streaming down their faces.<p>

Today was like no other, people were hopeful, believed themselves powerful, in control, nothing bad could happen to them anymore. But he couldn't be hopeful; he couldn't see past the present moment, nothing would be the same from now on, for no one could ever fill in the void building up inside him. His twin, his companion, the person who he grew up pulling pranks on schoolmates with was gone. How could that happen? Why was life so unfair?

_Today I heard that someone left this earth_

_That someone disappeared left no mark here_

_Today I heard that someone just got up and left themselves_

_Lying on the ground_

Looking around him he realized his brothers were staring at him, perhaps expecting him to break into tears, but he felt drained, as if all his powers, magical or not, were taken away from him.

He wanted to yell at them all, at everyone in the Great Hall, for thinking he would eventually be alright. How could he? It seemed impossible. He could not utter a single sound…

The jabbering of the people, the clinking of the plates with the silverware and the sounds made by the owls coming in through the highest windows all seemed so far away, it was like he was being taken to another dimension, some kind of remote land no one could come and save him from.

_Today is, today is, today is_

_Quiet in my town_

_Today is, today is, today is_

_Quiet in my town_

He swept the room with his eyes once more, nothing could be more unfamiliar. The notion of school houses seemed to no longer exist, students were sitting with their friends and families at other tables, it was like they hadn't seen each other in years and finally met at a wedding catching up on the latest gossip.

His eyes lay on the headmaster's empty golden chair, even a year after it happened it was still strange to not see Albus Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes, he may not have been his favourite pupil but the late headmaster did appease him and probably most of everyone else at Hogwarts no matter how bad the situation was.

It was all unbearable; he could no longer take it so he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall with only one thought haunting his mind: he was alone.

_Oh somebody say something_

_Somebody say something_

_Somebody say something to me_

_Oh somebody say something_

_Somebody say something_

_Cause I can't take this silence anymore_

Just as he stepped into the Entrance Hall and looked at the once majestic marble staircase he couldn't bear staying in the castle, every inch of it, every portrait, secret passageway or even classroom reminded him of his dead twin. So instead of going up to the Gryffindor Tower as planned, which would not have done any good anyway, he decided to go to the Lake.

_Today is, today is, today is_

_Quiet in my town_

It was as if the weather was celebrating as well, the sky was of a clear blue, the sound of faraway birds, even the Whomping Willow wasn't moving, that stillness in the air made him think of Quidditch, but even his favourite sport was neither appealing nor appeasing.

_Today I heard the sound of birds_

_And I wish that I was_

_Anywhere but here_

As he walked on towards the lake he saw Hagrid's hut, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts and one of the nicest people you could meet in the castle. He was very fond of the Weasleys and it was mutual.

When he arrived at the edge of the Lake he sat down, took off his shoes and put his feet in the water disturbing its mirror looking surface. One of the Giant Squid's tentacles broke the surface as well, as if it was greeting him.

He sat there in silence, looking off at the Forbidden Forest, he only had a small idea of what hid there, but for once he didn't want to know. All the curiosity that once built up in him was gone.

_It's too quiet, it's too quiet_

_It's too quiet, it's too quiet_

_It's too quiet, it's too quiet…_

_It's too quiet in my town_

_I say it out today is, today is, today is_

_Quiet in my town_

He lost track of time after a while, he couldn't think of anything he was becoming numb to all sensations and feeling until a reassuring hand gripped his, from the corner of his eye he saw a tall figure with long black breaded hair sitting next to him. How long had she been watching him? He had no idea; all he knew was that it was good to have Angelina by his side. She put her head on his shoulder and that was all it took him to let down his guard. Silent tears started streaming down his face, he could not control them, he could not control anything, but Angelina's support at that moment meant the World to him. He could no longer pretend or bottle up feelings, it just all came out in the form of salty warm tears.

His brother's funeral was to be held in a few days, not looking forward to it was an understatement, but whatever happened he knew he had his family's and friends' support, after all, he wasn't the only one who knew Fred, or anyone of the other fifty victims at the Battle of Hogwarts.

After what seemed like hours he looked up to see the sun high above him, it must be time for lunch, he looked over to Angeline who gave him and encouraging smile. Simultaneously they stood up and headed over to the Great Hall, he was ready to face people; nothing would ever be the same, for the void in him would never disappear or be filled by other people.

_Today is, today is, today is_

_Too quiet in my town_

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think and I really hope you enjoyed it! :D<strong>


End file.
